A Walking Armory
by Ap0c0ly 2
Summary: Rex Mitchelson " Tools " , a young weaponsmith , is accepted into Beacon academy, where he attempts to live life , find romance , get his money from Roman Torchwick , and have all sorts of crazy adventures . What lies ahead for Rex ? Will Glynda Goodwitch ever stop stalking him ? Will Rex EVER get his money from Roman and the Malachites ? Find out by reading the fic , silly .
1. Chapter 1

A Walking Armory- a RWBY fic .

Disclaimer : I don't own RWBY , you get the drill . I'm in a hurry .

I hope everyone enjoys this . It's probably not that good , but I'll let you , the reader , decide that

Review , be honest , and enjoy!

Well , lets enter this magitech (Is that even a word ? ) land on onlyknown as Remnant . Or Vale . I don't know . I'll find out sooner or later .

AAAAAA!

* * *

Streets of Vale

* * *

Cold .

That was all that he could feel .

Cold air cut into the male teen's body , making him shiver slightly .

'Every time I forget my jacket , this seems to happen . ' he thought to himself as he sought refuge in the only open place in range , a dust shop named From Dust Till Dawn .

Opening the door , he looked to see an elderly man at the register leafing through a book , somehow not noticing the teen .

The teen looked around to see a variety of things , dust tubes , childrens toys , food and snacks , crystalized dust , your standard dust shop .

"Excuse me . " he said , gaining the elderly mans attention .

"Yes . Can I help you ? "

"You wouldn't happen to have the Weapons Specialists Weekly magazine , would you ?"

" I just got a whole box of them today , actually . Nobody really buys them , except for this one girl . Take as many as you want , no charge . They're in the back . " the elderly man responded warmly , going back to his book .

"Thank You . " the teen said , fist-pumping a little on the inside .

'God , I love that magazine . ' he thought to himself .

Walking towards the back of the store , the teen was surprised to see someone shorter than him slightly , wearing a large red cloak that covered the persons overall appearance . Yet he could see the person reading a volume of the magazine he inquired about .

'Could be the girl the shop owner was talking about .' the teen thought to himself ,walking over to the cloaked figure , tapping them on the shoulder .

The figure turned around , revealing a 15 year old girl with slightly crimson hair and large , silver eyes , a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings , black and slightly brown stockings , and black and red boots . Her face wore a mask of slight confusion . And a pair of red headphones .

Before her stood a slightly muscular 17 year old teen with brown hair and light-purple cat-like eyes , wearing a black t-shirt with an orange undershirt with blue jeans and black and orange sneakers .

'Oh . She's wearing headphones .Well , let's see if she remembers me . " he thought , smirking slightly to himself .

He then gestured towards her headphones , making her realize that she would be unable to hear him if conversation were to start .

"Yes?" she asked , taking her headphones off.

"What volume of Weapons Specialists weekly is that ? "

"The , um , newest one . It's mainly about the police force being supplied with a new non-lethal Dust-Infused type of bullet . "

"Their normal bullets are being replaced ? "

"No , I don't think so . "

"Interesting . You think those bullets are compatible with a PSW ? "

"Could be . But aren't those meant for lethal combat specifically ? "

"Yes , but if one were to mix with non lethal bullets , it'd be the most overpowered tool ever , especially if it had X-Ray capabilities . "

"You really know your stuff about guns , don't you ? " she asked , smiling slightly .

"Yep . Thats why my nickname is gun nut . I'm CRAZY about guns and such , you better lock me up and throw away the key . Actually , eat the key . With a side of soup and crackers . " the brown-haired teen joked , making both of them erupt with laughter for about 30 seconds .

"Ahem." a foreign voice intrudes , interrupting the laughter of the two . .

"Can we help you ? " the male teen asks the mysterious man in a black suit with a red tie , glasses , and a black mafia style hat .

"Yeah , both of you can put your hands in the air . NOW . Didn't you hear me before ? " he asked angrily , pointing a red machete at the two .

"I'm afraid not . Sorry . " the older teen responded . " Are you , robbing us ? " the crimsonette girl asked . ( Is crimsonette even a word ? )

"No , i'm the pizza guy . YES , this is a robbery . ! " the man angrily responded .

"Oh." the two responded before looking into each other's eyes , smirking .

The goon was helpless as the brown haired teen decked him in the throat , following with a kick into the wall near the entrance by the crimsonette .

"What the.." a different voice asks as another goon similar to the first one ran up to the two , brandishing a pistol .

"Alright kids . Playtimes over . Hands where I can..."

"Look ! A dancing cat ! " the girl yelled suddenly .

"Where !? " the goon asks , looking around .

"Fool!" the brown haired teen said as he tackled the man out of the store window , the girl following in a flurry of red rose petals .

The goon struggled , but he was also left helpless as the older teen pinned him , the girl silently smiling near the two .

" You forget a thousand things every day . Make sure you don't forget US ! " the teen shouts before punching the goon in the face , knocking him out .

The girl giggled before drawing an oversized red and black scythe .Yeah , you know who it is , people .

"Ruby . Long time no see . " The brown haired teen said to Ruby , rising from his kneeled position , looking towards her

"Same to you , Rex . " Ruby happily responded , spinning her scythe around , eventually slamming it into the ground .

"Uh , Ruby , the music . "

"Oh , right . " she says , shutting off her headphones . "

"So , did you recognize me ? " Rex asks , drawing a thick entirely silver katana from seemingly nowhere .

"I knew it was you as soon as you said PSW . I just wanted to mess with you , cousin Rexy . "

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Wait , did you say Rex ? " asked a new figure who appeared in the broken window , alongside a few other goons .

The man had orange hair , which was exposed slightly under his grey and red bowler hat , and blue green eyes , a white coat , black suit pants and gloves , a grey scarf on his neck , and brown and dress shoes , a lit cigar in his mouth .

"Yeah . Why do you ask , Roman ? Still mad about our little "encounter" 2 months ago ? " Rex responded , smirking .

"You son of a - get him ! Don't worry about the girl ! GET ! HIM ! NOW ! " Roman yells to his goons , pointing towards Rex

" Yikes , what's he so mad about , Rex ? " Ruby asks as three goons charge out of the store .

"It's complicated , Rubes . Anyway , I got this . You just sit there and be awesome , cute , and loveable . " Rex responds as he blocks a red machete with his sword , giving him an opportunity to elbow the attacking goon in the face , making him stumble back . Rex then delivered a powerful kick to the goons face , sending him to the ground , where his chest met the bottom of Rex's shoe , dispatching him effectively .

The next goon attempted a leaping attack towards Rex , but he swiftly ducked under the machete and grabbed the thug by the back of his collar with his free hand , bashing him in the back of his head with the bottom of his sword

Rex then threw the unconscious goon towards the last goon that was standing .

However , this goon avoided his friends body , rushing toward Rex at the same time .

Rex attempted to slash at him , but the goon ducked under the blade , slashing Rex in his lower right hip , causing him to slightly stumble back .

Rex attempted to stab the goon in his abdomen , but the goon sidestepped the attack , backhanding Rex in the face , making him stumble again .

The goon attempted an attack , which Rex parried , resulting in the goon recieving an elbow to the face .

Rex attempted a downward slash on the stunned goon , who sidestepped the attack , kicking Rex in the face , stumbling him once again.

The thug then brutally uppecutted Rex with his free hand , punched him in the stomach , and then followed the attack with a drop-kick , sending the swordsman to the ground . (Bet no-one made one of Torchwick's guys do that before )

Ruby snapped out of her initial shock long enough to charge the goon , clotheslining him with the non-sharp part of Crescent Rose , bringing it down on his chest once he was down .

Ruby then franticly looked towards her cousin , anxious to see if he was ok .

"Are you ok ?!" she asks worriedly .

Rex responded by groaning and getting up , using his sword as a makeshift crutch for a few seconds .

"I'm ok , Rubes . That drop-kick may have cracked a rib , but i'll live . " Rex said , making Ruby sigh in relief .

"Bravo . What a lovely performance . " Roman said from nowhere , sarcasticly clapping , now outside the store , facing the two .

"Well , this truly was an eventful evening . " Roman says , drawing his cane from it's holster

"But this .. " he pauses , pointing it at them . "..Is where we part ways . " he finishes , firing some kind of glowing projectile at them from the cane .

Rex them moved Ruby behind him as the tip of his sword made contact with the flare , the sword seemingly absorbing it .

Ruby then watched in awe as he pointed his sword to the sky , the flare shooting out of the tip of it , exploding in the sky .

"You have got to teach me how to do that . " Ruby murmmers as they look around for Rman , who disappeared during the feat .

"There he is !" Rex says , pointing to a nearby building with a ladder , which Roman was climbing .

"Is it ok if we go after him ? " Ruby asks the shopkeeper , who nodded .

"Let's get him . " Rex said determined as he quickly scaled the building Roman climbed up .

Ruby however used Crescent Rose to send herself flying up to the rooftop .

"Hey Roman , where 'ya going , pal ? The party just started !? " Rex yelled , making Roman stop in his tracks .

"Persistent bastards . " he muttered .

The roof grew silent for a few seconds untill a bullhead VTOL appeared , Roman climbing into the side door as the ship flashed a spotlight onto Rex and Ruby , nearly blinding the two .

"End of the line Red ! And that goes for your cousin too ! " Roman shouts , throwing a red dust crystal at their feet , firing another flare at it .

"Crap !" Rex shouted as he prepared to redirect the blast .

As Rex readied his sword , a blonde woman in some type of black and white outfit with a black and purple cape appeared in front of them .

" What are you do-" Rex starts , only to be cut off by the explosion made by the flare .

Which was blocked by the woman raising her hand , creating some type of purple shield in front of Rex and Ruby and herself .

" Wo-ho-ho-ho!" Roman cheers , untill the smoke faded away , revealing the sheild .

"What the-" he asks himself as the unknown woman pointed some kind of wand or something at the ship , firing a volley of some kind of purple bolts at it , shaking the ship .

Rex laughed with glee as he saw Roman stumble around inside the ship .

Untill he disappeared into the cockpit of the ship .

The blonde woman then fired some kind of purple projectile simlar to Roman's flare over the bullhead , causing a bunch of black storm clouds above it .

With a flick of the blonde womans wrist , shards of ice rained from tthe dark clouds , piercing into the VTOL , once again shaking it as the silhouette of a woman appeared in the ships doorway .

All that could be seen was the lower half of her red dress and high heels , along with the strange glowing orange transcript running up her arms .

Her hand flashed for a second before fire appeared in it .

The unknown woman shot a fireball at the blonde woman , who quickly summoned another purple shield .

The woman in the bullhead raised her flaming hand up , creating some kind of orange sphere under the blonde woman , who quickly flipped off of it as it exploded , sending a small amount of debris flying .

The blonde woman used her wand or riding crop , or something , to manipulate the debris into purple shards , sending them towards the VTOL

The woman in the VTOL quickly fired three blasts towards the stream of shards , only for it to reform as it slammed into the bullhead , most of it reflecting off of it harmlessly , some sticking into it .

What only can be described as a burst of fire came from the ship , destroying the crystals that missed the massive object

Ruby transformed her scythe into it's compact gun form and proceeded to fire at the pyro inside the bulkhead , who effortlessby blocked the bullets with her hand , before creating more orange circles underneath the 3 on the roof .

Rex remembered the destructive power of this attack when it was last used , and quickly rolled away from them, dragging Ruby with him , while the blonde woman flipped away from them as they exploded .

This , however , gave the bulhead enough time to fly away , closing the side door in the process

"You're a huntress. " Ruby said to the blonde woman as she got up , making her look towards her .

"Glynda Goodwitch , to be exact . Quite possibly the best huntress in Vale . " Rex says , never ceasing his gaze on the bullhead .

"Can I have your autograph ? " Ruby asks Goodwitch excitedly .

* * *

**About 2 seconds later... **

* * *

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly . You put yourselves and others in great danger . " Glynda says to the two seated teenagers as she paces around in the interrogation room .

"They started it ! " Rubyy childishly responds .

Rex , on the other hand , remained quiet . He knew it wasn't wise to anger a powerful huntress .

Especially Glynda Goodwitch .

"If it were up to me , you'd be sent home with a pat on the back -" Goodwitch starts.

Smiles from Ruby and Rex

"-And a slap on the wrist ." She finishes , slamming her riding crop on the metal table near Ruby's wrist , making her yelp in suprise .

"But , there is someone here who would like to meet you . " she says , walking away from a dark doorway , where a man with silver hair , yellow-ish eyes , and lets just say a rather green formal outfit and leave it at that , along with very circular glasses , walked in , carrying a cup of coffee in one hand , and a plate of cookies in the other

"Ruby Rose and Rex Mitchelson Tools . " he says with little emotion

"You're last name is Tools " he says to Rex

"Yeah , what of it ? "

"And .. you have silver eyes . " he says to Ruby , completely ignoring Rex's question .

"Um.

"So , where did you learn to use a sword ? " the man ask's Rex as he gestures towards a recording of the fight on goodwitches scroll .

" My father taught me everything I know . He was very interested in weapons , and I guess he's the reason I'm bright when it comes to guns , swords , and everything inbetween ."

"Interesting . And Rose , where did you learn to use one of the most dangerous weapons on the planet ? " the man asks Ruby , setting the plate on the table in front of them .

"S-Signal Academy . " She nervously responds . " Well , one teacher in particular . "

"Ah , yes . I'vee heard of someone like that . A dusty old crow .. "

"Oh , that's my uncle though . " Ruby managed to say with a mouthful of cookies , earning a look from the silver haired man .

"If you , uh , couldn't understand my cousin , she said thats her uncle , Qrow . She wasn't very good with her weapon at first l but ever since he started teaching at Signal , she's a walking ball of awesome . She's very determined to become a huntress , and she's excelling in all of her classes in signal , and she's only been there for 2 years . "

"Do you know who I am ?" the man asks the two .

"You're professor Ozpin , headmaster of Beacon Academy . " Ruby responds before finishing the last of the cookies .

"Hello."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say it's a pleasure to meet you . "Rex says to Ozpin .

"So , you want to come to my school ? "

"More than anything . " Ruby responds in a serios manner .

"Well then , I think I speak for both me and Miss Goodwitch when I say , I hope you two enjoy your time at Beacon . " Ozpin says , making Glynda roll her eyes .

At the same time , the headmasters statement made both teens eyes and mouths open wide l both thinking different thoughts .

'Best . Day . EVER ! I can't wait to see my brothers reaction ' . Rex thought to himself , whike Ruby only thought the same thing over and over again ;

'OHMYGODOHGODOHMYGODCOOKIESOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!'

'These next 4 years should be quite interesting . ' Ozpin thought to himself , smiling .

'Why do I find Rex , attractive ?" Glynda thought to herself , lightly blushing .

* * *

Alrightyroo! For those reading this , I thank you for your support . For those who are waiting for Troubled Past's next chapter , don't worry . This chapter would've been longer , but somehow I went from my computer in my house to a tablet , and my hands and fingers got sweaty . I'm sweaty because I took an embarassing photo of -

Yang : GET BACK HERE , YOU RAT !

Me : GOTTAGO HOPE I LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO POST THIS SEE U L8R IF I DONT DIE HEEEELP MEEEEE!


	2. The Shining Beacon

A Walking Armory - A RWBY fic

You know I don't own this series .

I know it's no Troubled Past , but I had to do something , so , through multiple somehow Weiss related inconveniences , this is what came to mind . I also survived my encounter with Miss Xiao Long , and I shall have revenge . REVENGE ! REVENGE AND DEADG04T ! MWAHAHAHAHAH-

*Gets blasted into space by Ember Celica*

Well , enjoy this chapter while I figure out how to get out of orbit safely as Yang hacks my super computer for the missile codes that will launch burn dust-infused missles aimed towards a giant cardboard robot that was meant to destroy all living organisms and hopefuly not screw with this chapter .

Alarm in my hideout which is totally not the ceiling of team JNPR's dorm : WARNING ! MULTIPLE BAD PUNS AND WHATNOT IMMINENT! PREPARE HAZMAT SUITS IMMEDIATELY !

Nora : Wait , what was the first part again? Did it involve pancakes ?

Me : Nora ?! How'd you get here ? You haven't even been introduced yet ! How are you breathing in spa- wait , how am I...

*Only I start to gag from the lack of oxygen as Nora watches , confused *

Me : Enjoyyy , dear god ! Someone , help me !

*In team JNPR's dorm , the alarm from above goes off .*

Jaune : Ren , why is there a miniature bunker on the ceiling ? Is Nora involved at ALL ?

Ren in his silent badassery : ...Nope...*flips page of book . *

Blake : By the way , the authors R4nd0m switch , or random , randall , whatever the hell he calls it , was turned on as he wrote this chapter , so , prepare for many 4th wall breaks and countles pointless references and general insanity and idiocity , if thats even a word , along with soon to be maximum adorableness and occasional out of characterness beyond ths point. You've been warned . Now , where was I ? Oh right. *Begins to purr adorably while playing with a ball of yarn , faunus ears out and everything *

Me in a space suit Nora pulled out of her pocket : No , Blake , stop ! P-please ! I'm allergic to adorableness !

Blake : *Continues to purr while giving me an adorable smile *

Me : Aww...Wait , how can I hear and see you from here ?

5 seconds later...

*Cue me in a casket while sad funeral music plays *

Nora in a funeral dress : *sadly* THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU QUESTION YOUR OWN TWISTED LOGIC AP0C0LY !

Me : *comes back to life* Also , i'm starting a thing i'd like to call "Quotes" ; a thing where you , the reader , can pick a quote you find humorous from ANY character you like and leave it in the reviews . The most seen quotes may just make an appearance in later chapters . And don't worry , ALL characters , (Oc's included) will have some quote you'll eventually find funny , even Cinder , Roman , and the totally not the eventual antagonist turned into a bit of a protagonist Adam. Since I literaly just made this up , i'm going to have to think of some quotes that fit the character . Cinder is kind of a " I gives 0 fucks about everything " person , soo she maaaay *voice suddenly turns nervous as Cinder appears behind me , fireball in hand * have a lot of fun and interesting quotes , isn't that right , Cinder ? Let's not make this funeral an actual funeral . K ? Cinder ? C-cindy ? What are you doing ? Why is Goku here ? AHHHHHHHHHH-

* * *

**Sometime after Chapter 1 , airship to Beacon****  
**

The airship Daedalus 259 slowly cruised towards the port of The prestigious Beacon , carrying a large amount of soon-to-be hunters and huntresses to their DOOM ! Wait , I meant destiny ! Or something along the lines of that . Not the uber-cool halo on awesomeness drugs to the max game with little Wheatly cores and that ANNOYING spider tank boss that took forever to beat ( Destiny is a good game though . I'm not affiliated in any way . Just , you get the point ) . CRAP ! Someone cut that from the final version !

Aboard this carrier are the 2 awesome protagonists from last chapter ;

Kane and Lynch .

Crap , I meant Batman and Robin

NO ! I MEANT MASTER CHEIF AND ARBITER !

GAH !

ED-E : Technical difficulties . Stand by ... for Titanfall . *Zaps me with laser for making him utter that bad pun *

I meant Ruby and Rex , who were both in a group hug ( Rex : *cough death grip*) by their elder siblings , Yang Xaio Long , Ruby's older sister , and Edward Samuelson "Tools" , Rex's older brother .

"Aww , i'm just so proud of you guys . " Yang said to both of the younger siblings , tightening her grip on them .

"Yeah , you two are playing in the big leagues now ! Awesome , isn't it ? " Edward said to his brother with much enthusiasm .

Needless to say , the younger siblings felt a little , somewhere between smothered and proud .

"Yang , please stop . " Ruby managed to groan out

"Ed , get off of me . I can't breathe . " Rex wheezed out , lungs practicaly crushed from the group hug .

"Aw , whats wrong with you two ? Aren't you excited ? " Edward asks as he and Yang released them , allowing Rex to gasp for breath , being a bit dramatic in the process .

"Yeah , were excited , but .." Ruby starts .

"But what , you two are gonna be the bee's knees ."

"Yang , i don't wanna be any kind of knees . I just wanna be a normal girl , with normal knees , and ok , Rex , stop being dramatic ! "

"C'mon , dramatic is how I do things . " Rex says , standing up from his kneeled position .

"Seriously , what's the problem ? "

"For the record , Eddy , you , Rex , and Yang actually finished your last two years of Signal.."

"At least we didn't have to pay for anything and fill out any forms or whatever . Yay us !"

"...As I was saying , you all finished your 4 years at Signal . I got moved ahead by two years , and I just don't want anyone to think i'm special or anything . " Ruby finishes .

"But you ARE special , in your own awesomely cute and adorable way ." Rex states , putting his arm around her shoulder .

"We all are . Some of us aren't neccesarily cute , adorable , and awesome , but you know exactly what I mean . "

"Thanks . I... " Ruby starts , but is interrupted by a nearby TV broadcast , whch everyone watched with interest .

"In other news , the 24 hour dust store From Dust To Dawn was held up last night by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick , alongside several unknown accomplices . The robbery , however , was stopped by an unkown teenage boy , and a girl with some kind of teleporing ability , seen here . " the news anchorman said as foootage from a camera showed everything from last night , from the moment Rex entered the store and began to talk to Ruby , to when Roman and his henchman walked in mid conversation , and to when Rex disappeared through the window with the thug , Ruby following him in a flurry of rose petals .

"The shopkeeper was not harmed , and this is what he had to say about the incident : "

The tv fooage then cut to the shopkeeper , who had a microphone in front of his face .

"Well , this kind of experence was frightening , but I had no idea that there were 2 heroes in my shop last night . If Goodwitch hasn't sent them to the slammer , and uh , if you kids are listening , I just wanted to say thank you for your heroism . I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't come along , and hopefully we cross paths again . "

"Ah yes , it is great to know that 2 heroes are among us in Vale . Back to you Lisa . " the news anchorman said .

"Look at that , you two made the news . "

"Ed , it's not that big of a deal . "

"Are you kidding , Rex ? You guys are heroes to the public. "

"For stopping a single dust store robbery ? It seems odd to be called a hero for something so small . "

"Eh , the publics gotten a little odd lately with their goods and bads , just don't worry about it . Seriously , when you worry about things , you get all soul-searchy . And WEIIIIRD . "

"Ok , I get the point . " Rex says , taking his arm off of Ruby's shoulder .

"Hello and welcome to Beacon . " A voice from seemingly nowhere says .

"Hey who's that ? " Yang asks as a blue hologram of Glynda Goodwitch apeared in the center of the room .

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch . "

"Oh . "

"You are among a priveliged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy .Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it . You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world . " she said in a rather serious tone , fading away after finishing her speech .

But before she faded away , Rex swore that he saw her look towards him quickly and wink , a smile on her face .

'Odd . I recall hearing that she rarely smiles . ' he thought to himself , shaking off the thought .

"Hey , look ! You can see Signal from here !" Ruby exclaimed suddenly , looking out the glass window of the airship .

"Cool."

"I guess home isn't so far away after all . "

"Beacons our home now . " Yang said to her sister , untill a nearby groaning noise attracted the attention of the 4 teenagers .

The source of the noise was a blonde teenage boy , who seemed to be succumbing to air sickness , holding his mouth closed as he rushed past the group , who seemed to have different reactions .

"Hm , guess the view isn't for everyone . " Edward joked .

"It was a nice moment while it lasted . " Ruby said .

"I wonder who we'll meet . "

"Hopefully they're better than vomit boy"

"Uh , Yang ? " Rex asked , pointing towards a small green puddle near her shoes .

Needless to say , her and Ruby's reactions were what you'd expect .

And simletanious .

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross."

"Eww , that's disgusting ! Get away from me ! Get away from me ! Get AWAY from me ! Ughh ! how'd that even get there ? ! "

All while Edward and Rex laughed , to the dismay of the girls , as the airship began it's descent towards the cliffside port .

**About 2 minutes later...**

"This place seems pretty neat . " Rex said to his siblings as they reached the main courtyard of Beacon , which contained a statue of hunters and huntresses in a battle against a pack of Beowolves .

"Yes it is . " His brother responded .

"Oh . My . God ! Guys ! That girl has a collapsable staff ! " Ruby randomly squeed , pointing at a girl who walked by 's holstered staff

"Ooh , ooh , that one has a fire sword ! " she happily cried, literaly floating slowly after him .

That is , untill Edward grabbed her by her cloak , pulling her back towards the group .

"Ok , take it easy , Rubes . They're just weapons . "

"Just weapons ?! They're an extension of ourselves ! T-they're a part of us ! Oh , they're just so cool !"

"Then why don't you swoon over your own weapon ? I mean, aren't you happy with it ? " Rex asks , almost agreeing with the almost literal redhead .

"Of course i'm happy with Crescent Rose . I just like seeing new ones sometimes . It's like meeting people , only better" she said , drawing said oversized scyhe , the blade uncomfortably close to the brothers .

"Whoah ! " Edward yelped in surprise , moving away from the sharp metal while Rex backed away slowly , silently snickering to himself at his brothers reaction .

"What's funny ? "

"Nothing . Nothing at all "

"Ruby , c'mon . " Yang starts , pulling Ruby's hood over her head .

"Why don't you go and make some friends of your own ? " she finishes .

"But , why would I need friends when I have you ? " Ruby asks innocently , holstering Crescent Rose as she moved her hood back to it's original position .

"Well , actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagobyecomeoneddy!" Yang said quickly as a a group of people appeared next to them , dragging her and Edward off at an almost blinding speed , making Ruby spin around at an uncontrollabe rate .

All while Rex pondered about what just happened , facing the direction of the disappearing group .

"Wait , Yang , where are you going ? Should we meet up at our dorms ? Do we even have dorms yet ? *Sigh* , I don't know what i'm doing . " Ruby stated as she finally stopped spinning

Only to fall down onto a random luggage cart behind her .

"Hm?" Rex asked as he heard the crashing noise , looking to see Ruby sprawled out amongst a few white boxes .

"Whoah , you ok ? " Rex asks , helping Ruby up .

"Yeah , I think so . "

"What did you do !? " a shrill voice intrudes from behind them , sounding somewhere between sophisticated and pissed at the same time .

The dynamic duo turned around to see a , how do I put this , rich dressed girl stalking towards them .

She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turned blue as they get closer to her wrists , along with an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which was a small tiara that resembled icicles. She had a pale complexion and icy blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye.

But the thing that caught the siblings attention was , in their opinion , the neat looking sword she had sheathed .

And the expression on her face was completely pissed off .

"Umm , sorry . " Ruby says , confused .

"You're sorry ?! Do you have any idea of how much damage you could've caused here ? !" she snapped .

"Hey , how the french toast was she supposed to know a cart was just gonna come out of nowhere ? I mean , seriously ? " Rex said defensively .

"Well , uh , she should've watched where she was going ! "

"Uh-huh . Yeah , how exactly was she supposed to do that when she's spinning like a top? "

"What even supposedly made that happen ? "

"Siblings . Enough said . "

"Hm . I see . And where exactly are these siblings of yours ? "

" Aww , what's in the boooxx ? " Rex asked in a weird-ish voice , ignoring the girls question as he picked up a box , noticing a snowflake on it .

"Don't you touch that!" the girl yelled as Rex opened the box , picking up a red vial of something powdered that was fairly familiar in his right hand .

"Ah , burn dust . Powdered . " he said with no emotion , closing the box , which was taken out of his hands by some guy in a suit , who came out of nowhere .

"Why exactly do you need such a large amount of dust ? " he asked , motioning towards the luggage cart , which was being restocked by 2 men in suits , who , like the girl and the cart , and the first guy in a suit , came out of nowhere .

"You have absolutely no idea who I am , do you ? " she asked .

" Snow White ? " Rex and Ruby sarcasticly asked in unison , making her laugh slghtly .

"Hm . I recall hearing that Schnee's don't usually laugh . Especially at a joke like that ."

"So , you knew I was a Schnee ? "

"Yes . As soon as I saw the snowflake on the box , I was sure of it . "

"Clever . "

" Thank you . I get that a lot . Rex Tools . Pleasure to meet you . " Rex says , extending his free hand towards the Schnee , who accepted it , smiling lightly .

" I'm Weiss . Weiss Schnee . It's , nice to meet you as well , Rex . "

"I'm Ruby . Sorry abot the cart ." Ruby chimes in , a bit nervous

"Hello . It's alright . I suppose I was a bit harsh .. " Weiss says.

"Well , now that that's been taken care of , does anyone know where we're supposed to -

"KITTY CAT!" a femenine voice says as a light green and blue blur slammed into Rex , interrupting him and sending him to the ground .

Upon coming to a halt , the blur turned out to be a light skinned girl with long brown hair that went halfway down her back and medium sized ocean blue eyes , wearing a simple lime green tank top and a blue jean skirt and grey and black sneakers .

"Teresa , get OFF of me ! " Rex strained to the girl who had him pinned , who was seductively smirking at him .

"Aww , wheres the fun in that , kitty cat ? " Teresa asked playfully .

"Stop . Calling me that . "

"I can't hep it . You're SOO cute ! " she cooed , playfully kissing his neck , making him shiver in a mix of surprise and guilty pleasure .

" I thought I lost you at Signal . "

_Looks like someone's fake trail wasn't elaborate enough ! " _Teresa said in a sing-song voice .

" Alright , you caught up to me . Could you at least get off of me ? "

" Dho , fine . Killjoy . " she stated as she got off of Rex , allowing him to stand up .

" Well , apart from what just happened, I guess it's nice to see you . " Rex says to Teresa as he brushed himself off .

" Aw , thanks . I'm really excited to be here , especially when I found out my pwecious widdle kitty cat would be here . "

" Why do you call Rex " Kitty Cat " ? " Weiss asked curiously .

"Oh , you'll find out soon enough . " Rex responded .

'Interesting . ' Weiss thought to herself , raising an eyebrow .

" So , like I said before , does anyone know where we're supposed to go ? " Rex asks again as they all turned to face Beacon .

" Maybe towards the dome-ish building where everyone is heading . " Teresa nonchalantly said , pointing towards the large circular like building , a large amount of people advancing towards it .

"Hm . Why did we not think of that ? " Rex asks , thinking about maiming a certain random author .

" Maybe your "cutness" blinded us all , silly . "

" Ruby , don't even joke like that . "

" C'mon ! I was just having fun . "

" I hate to break it to you , but when we're dealing with Teresa , fun isn't part of the equation . "

" Killjoy . "

"Whatever . "

" What's with the dust ? " Teresa asks Rex , pointing towards the red vial of burn in his hand .

" I was being a curious little beaver . " Rex responds , twirling the vial around in his fingers .

" A bit too curious . And you should be really careful with that . " Weiss adds a bit worriedly .

" Oh , come on . What's the worst that could happe-oops . " Rex said as the vial slipped from his hands , slamming into the ground below him , setting him ablaze , because in this soon to be screwed up version of Remnant , that's how dust works . (cue slender static sound) H-hey ! What tthe hell ? Why's the screen all f-fuz-zzz-yyyyyyyy ? ED-E , do somethingthingthingthingthingthiingthngthingthiingthingthi-

*Blue screen of death*

0010101001010100101010100101010101010010101010101010101101001010101010101010101001100101010100101010001010101010010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010010101010100111111111100101010101001010101010001010101001010101010101010100101010101010101010010101IMatrix010101010101010010111111111100101010101010101000100101010101010

...Transmission lost ...

...New signal acquired . No pun itended...

...Tracing...

...Initializing...

...Synchroizing...

..Appetizing...

..Apple-piezing...

...Caramel-izing...

...I'm kinda out of puns...

...YANG OUT!...

* * *

*Cue Schnee Dust Company logo*

The Schnee Dust Company would like to take the opportunity to say that this depiction of dust is nowhere near as faulty as depicted in this segment of the story . We apologize for any inconvenien-

WHO THE HELL HIJACKED MY FANFIC ?!

Yang : Run , Schnee , RUN !

Unknown Schnee represenative that totally isn't Weiss : CRAP ! You said he wouldn't know !

Me : TOO LATE ! The doors are already locked ! Hang on a second veiwers ! YAAAH! *Charges into battle with a traffic cone *

For this segment of the story , 45 seconds of Guiles theme should be played as I struggle against the hijackers (Please , no one take that the wrong way .) because Guiles theme goes with everything . Even my brand of insanity .

Done . Hang on a second .

...

...

...

...

...

...PIE!...

...

...

...

That should do it . Signals back . Sorry readers .

And now , back to your regularly scheduled program , er , story . You know what I mean .

* * *

" Aaand , cue the pain right abouuut , now ! AHBLARGHBLABLAHAAAAAHHH!" Rex screamed as he ran around the area on fire , attracting the attention of a few students .

" I tried to warn him . "

" Don't worry . I've known him for 4 years . He's been through worse " Teresa adds .

"Such as ? " Weiss asks .

" Believe me , the list goes on for HOURS . You could make enough food from scratch to feed 6 Beowolf packs in the time it'd take me to explain . "

" You are exaggerating . right ? "

" ...No . I'm not . " Teresa says in a serious voice .

" Hey , ladies ! I'm kind of on fire here ! " Rex shouted to the group as he stopped , dropped , and rolled , only for it to not work and set the grass on fire .

" U-um , you'll be fine ! " Teresa responded , a bit nervous .

_' And if he isn't , I shall find you Vulcan , god of fire , and I WILL make you suffer , regardless of your status above the mortals ! You will PAY if my dear kitty cat dies . ' _she thought to herself evily .

"L-look, i'll be fine ! Let's just go before I start to smell like burnt housepet . " Rex says as he made his way over to the group , still ablaze .

"Agreed . "

"Good point . "

"New map . " Teresa adds randomly .

"What ? "

"Let's just go ! "

"Right . "

Me : WHO'S TALKING!?

" I think the grass is on fire . " Ruby adds , pointing to the small flaming segment of Beacon .

Which for SOME reason , has giant oil tankers mixed with burn dust under the ground . Yeah , WHO'S great idea was that ?

* * *

Elsewhere , Liberty Prime sneezed . And by sneeze , I meant he threw a nuclear bomb at someone who was jaywalking . THAT JAYWALKING MONSTER ! Acting as if he could just waltz across the street anytime he pleases . SOMEONE COULD'VE BEEN HURT , YOU ANIMAL !

Batman : You're one to talk .

Me : Why do you say that ? *cue me holding a plate of cookies just out of Ruby's reach while jaywalking* Ohh . Crap .

* * *

"Dear god . " Weiss adds .

" Ok , time to go . Lets go . C'mon . Gogogogogogogogogo . " Rex says , hurriedly pushing the group towards the dome like building , somehow not setting them on fire . at all . All while Weis thought about one thing .

' What did he mean by "burnt housepet " ? '

She couldn't find an answer , so she merely pushed the thought towards the back of her mind .

* * *

**Beacon's Main auditorium , hall , thingy , place , space jam , a few minutes later...**

**In the..oops ! LEO , you forgot to turn off the bold and underlined text ! **

Thank you .

_In the , oh for gods sake , LEO ! Stop screwing around !_**  
**

Ok , as I was saying ;

_**In the , Motherfu-LEO!**_

If you do that again , I will drop you .

In the -

*Pauses to look at Leo menacingly*

In the main auditore (sigh . ) of Beacon was an absolute sea of first year students , a few talking to one another about things , others attempted to seclude themselves from the massive crowd .

Only a single Raven-haired girl managed to catch Rex's attention , reading a book titled "Ninja's Of Love ." in private .

'No one must know of my secret love for that manga . Ironic , because it has love in the , ah screw it . ' Rex thought to himself as he smiled , fondly remembering the last chapter he'd read in the late summer .

Summer .

Hah ! Now youre all sad cause , well , you know why .

Who let nerdcubed in here .

FUCK ! FLAAH , RUUUUN!RUUUUUUUUN!

"Rex ? " a voice asks , breaking his train of thought like a glass plate during that one easter party , damnit Ruby .

" Huh ? "

" You zoned out . Don't tell me you're getting into the 'torture' phase again ? " his brother asks a bit worriedly and a bit amused .

"Torture phase ? " Weiss asks . To put you up to speed , and because i'm a tad lazy , Rex , Ruby , and Weiss managed to re-group with the elder siblings , Teresa running off to take care of something involving a pineapple , lasers , and a picture of a planet , and after explaining the situation , and being treated for dust burns , were now waiting for , something to happen .

" That phase only lasted a month ! At least I didn't go all Clockwork Orange on those people . " Rex says , ignoring Weiss .

"Amen to that . Buut , you still kidnapped **12** people and turned the basement into a torture chamber ."

" I was just a bit curious about how torture works . "

" WHO in the right mind just happens to be curious about TORTURE , of all things ?! " Weiss asks .

" You almost took Teresa's head off with a guillotine ! " Eddy says , once again ignoring Weiss.

" She shouldn't have come over that weekend . And in my opinion , torture is merely torture for the torchwick , crap , that came out wrong , torturer . Unless you happen to be the torturee which is just torture for the torturer . Get my logic ? "

"No . Back to the original point . Somehow , you took out someone's **femur** and ground it into powder . How does that even WORK!? "

" Dont know . I also maaay used said powder for flour . "

" Soo , you made us technicaly EAT a persons bone that week ? "

" Says the one who ate a random squirrel one sunday in the woods . "

" I did what I had to to survive ! "

" We stopped at an Arby's 5 minutes before we went hiking ! "

" In all seriousness, you 2 may just be the craziest people i've ever met , even though I barely know you . And i've met some completely strange people . " Weiss interrupts .

" That's an interesting theory , Schnee . Know the crazy guy who thinks he has a hotel in his foot ? " Rex questions

" You know about him ? " Weiss asks curiously .

" Heee kinda slept under my bed for a month . "

" With all due respect , Rex , what in the actual fu-"

" BOOGLE MOOGLEY MOOGLEY MOO ! WHO CALLED ME CRAZY , I'LL FREAKIN KILL YOU ! HYAH-HAAH ! HAAH , HAAH , HYAHH , HAAH!" A voice shouts from somewhere on the roof , making Rex and Weiss freeze .

" Dear God . " Rex starts .

" He's here . " Weiss finishes .

" What in god's name was that ? " Professor Ozpin asks in a microphone , randomly appearing in the middle of the stage in the back-middle ish area of the building , Goodwitch at his side , silently waiting for god knows what .

" No clue . Just get to the point ! " Edward shouts

" R-right . I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. "

" Odd . That sounded legitimate , yet fake at the same time . "

" What do you mean , Rex ? "

" I'm just saying , it felt like he wasn't even here . "

" Are you going into the whole " the world is empty" phase again ? "

" Eddy , that phase didn't even last that long . "

" Suure it didn't . " Yang says , a smug smile plastered on her face .

" I'm serious . "

"What happened to Weiss ? " Ruby asks no-one in particular , looking around for the Schnee girl .

" The Schnee chick ? Not a clue . " Edward responds .

Little did they know , Weiss was somehow hanging by her neck from a noose on the ceiling motionless as a cry of " BOOGLE MOOGLE MOOGLEY!" faded into the distance . Wait didn't Rex call him crazy ? Whatever .

And no-one . Noticed . At all .

It was at this point that Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone . AND NO , Leo , she didn't start singing the fast part of rap god . although that would be cool . Raandom reader , incorperate that into a fanfic ! NOW!

" You will all gather in the ballroom tonight . Your initiation begins tomorrow . Be ready . "

" What's with everyone sounding like robots or something ? " Rex asks .

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM is all that's heard as an explosion went off from outside the building , literaly shaking the place like it was in a freaking tom and jerry cartoon, followed by a mushroom cloud .. Damn , that dust must've been aged to perfection .

" WHAT THE BUTT-PLUG WAS THAT !?" asks the blonde kid Yang dubbed "Vomit-Boy . " Someone make that a superhero . NOW .

" Fun fact , some people say random things when unexpectedness happens . " Ruby adds randomly .

" Not my fault . " Rex says , casually walking away .

" Someone get the hanging corpse off of the ceiling . Although it DOES brighten up the place . " Professor Ozpins voice says from , i don't know , somewhere , earning him a glare from Glynda .

* * *

**Later that day in Beacon's ballrom**

* * *

Beacons Ballroom . A prestigious place for a Prestigous school .

At least when it isn't completely emptied of all interesting stuff and filled with some 1st year students , some asleep , some walking bout , talking to one another , etc .

And only one was reading a book called "Nina's Of Love"

'Why does she seem so familiar ? ' Rex questioned in his brain as he lied on his sleeping bag , staring at the raven haired girl .

" Are you questioning logic again ? " Edward asks , flopping onto an empty blue sleeping bag next to Rex .

" Huh ? Oh , uh no . "

" Sooo , what was that phone call earlier about ? " Edward asks , staring at the ceiling .

" I just called for some supplies . My old sword got confiscated , even though i was free to go , aaand yoours ? "

" Kinda broke . So , you called in one of our favors ? "

" Yup . Supply drop's coming in tomorrow , some time before initiation . Dad says it'll be neat . "

"Allright . Can't wait to see em . "

" Same here . "

" Hey Rex ?"

" Yeah ? "

" You think being cheif of the VPD is hard ? "

" No doubt about it . "

" Interesting . "

" Yup . "

" Why is Yang chasing someone ? " Edward asks, pointing to a random person in a blue shirt that ran past them , followed by an extremely irritated Yang .

"SOMEONE HEEELP MEE ! I MUST POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FANFICTION ! DAMN THIS TABLET AND MY SWEATY FINGERS ! " I yell as I run for my life ..

" No clue . Let's not get involved . "

"Good idea . "

" Yes . Aaand this is the part where the lights go out . " Rex says , and then the lights abruptly went out .

" Ok , thats creepy . Night Rex . "

" Gute Nacht , Edward " Rex responds in german . Yeeah , he's part German . Deal with it .

" Enough with the foreign language ! "

" Whatever . And , Eddy ? "

"Yeah ? "

" This night , try to keep your tail to yourself . "

"Sure thing , just do the same thing , and there shouldn't be a problem , last time was a bit awkward . "

" That it was . That it was . Now , this is the part where you fall asleep in about 5 sec-"

The faunus didn't finish his statement , because as soon as he started , his brother's face literaly whomped down , asleep in seconds .

" Being psychic-like is awesome . Goodnight life . " Rex says to no one as he closed his eyes .

'Seriously , what happened to Weiss ? ' he thought to himself as he let sleep take over .

Elsewhere , a certain Blue eyed girl lied motionlessly near Rex , a cut noose wrapped around her neck .

'So , that's why Teresa calls him "Kitty Cat " . Very interesting . You're a faunus . And so is your brother . I can't wait to see what you're capable of , Tools . Perhaps in spite of your randomness , you may prove to be an advantage ; for me... ' Weiss thought somewhat evilly to herself , before falling asleep , a smile on her face .

* * *

AAAAAND ! BADA BING ! Chapter 2 , DONE . Betcha can't wait for initiationnext chappie . CLIFFHANGERS FOREVER ! WHOOO . i honestly was gonna type initiaton , or , the launching part this chapter , but I wanted to post really bad , to kill my writers block , so , i half assed it . Hope you enjoyed regardless . I'm gonna work on troubled past next, then Darkness Within . Reviews are greatly appreciated . Soo , Rex and Eddy are faunus . Yeah , betcha didn't see that coming . But what kind ? , you may ask . We'll get into that later . In the meantime , heres a sneak peek of next chapter . You deserve it ;

* * *

" What're you getting at , Schnee ? "

" Rex , i know you and Edward are faunus . And I can help you . "

"Woman , if you're implying that I or my brother had a screwed up life growing up , you're wrong . " Rex says , a bit angered by the heiress's statement .

'Shoot ! There goes tying to use pity . Think Schnee , THINK !'

"I-i never implied that . I merely wanted to help you through initiation , thats all . "

"I'm pretty sure me and Edward can handle ourselves without you . Especially with these new toys . "

" Are you serious , Rex ? You know who I am , this could be your chance of fame , being the ones lucky enough to be paired with a SCHNEE . Do you have ANY idea as to how that could boost your reputation at all ? "

" Telling people our dad is cheif of police is enough for them to like us . As interesting as your offer is , i think me , Eddy , and whoever else gets paired up with us can do fine without you . "

"Your loss . " Weiss shrugs before walking away , angered .

'Incompetent fool ! There goes my chance of seeing his semblence up close . But , if I can find a way to track or lure him to me , he'll be forced to pair up with me , good god , why am I so interested in his abilities ? After all , I am just curious about him in general . He just seems so , familiar . I don't know why . No matter , I WILL find out what you're hiding Tools , that's a promise . If , you're hiding something . ' Weiss thought-speeched to herself. That should be a real thing .

* * *

Oh boy ? What's this heiress up to ? Does she know Rex from somewhere ? Do any of you really care ? Does anyone like waffles ? WHO KNOWS ! Find ot next time on ;

A Walking Armory !

And now , x-factor .


	3. Initiation - Part 1

*Somewhere in a dark warehouse in Vale ,yet IT'SMORNING ! IT'S MORNING ! IT'S MORNING , IT- NORAAAAAAA! Get outta here . If you controlled the powers of the author , you'd unleash hell *

In the center of a warehouse , only a single light shines upon me , who is hanging upside down from a meat hook uncoonscious . I slowly wake up in a daze .

" Uhh, what happened ? " I slurr as I attempt to feel the back of my throbbing head , only to realize my arms are bound .

" Wha-dag nabit . " I say to myself as I inspect my surroundings .

I see no one , but I feel the presence of 4 people , 2 of which are behind me , one in front of me in the shadows , yet the other presence was hard to make out . How i detect them , you may ask . Mainly because I have author powers , so I gave myself the ability to sense aura . Right now , Nora is atempting to catch a rainbow in a butterfly net . Ok , back to the 4 in the warehouse . One of them speaks up.

" Well , look what the cat dragged in . " A female mocks in a poorly disguised voice , unaware that I know who she is .

" Is that you , Weiss ? " I ask in a deadpan tone .

" ...Um , no ? " she sheepishly responds .

" He's not buying it . " I hear Yangs voice say .

" Ok , someone explain whats going on here . Why am I here ? "

" You know exactly why . " Blake says , stepping out of the shadows in front of me , a blank yet angered expression on her face .

" What are you talking aboot - ohhhh. You found what I had planned for you , didn't you ? " I say with a cocky grin .

" And letme be the first to say , YOU , are a FUCKING MONSTER ! " she snaps , throwing down the notebook that I labled " Plans for torturing the people in my fanfics this is private do not touch this means you Nora , Jaune , Ruby , Yang and any other nosy person"

" Y'know , his plans for you are pretty kinky , Blakey . "

" One more word , Xiao Long , and I will EAT ! Your LIMBS ! "

The only response I heard was an audible gulp .

" Ok Blake , I honestly thought you being here was because I A , didn't fully introduce you in chapter 2 , and B , in the authors note sequence , I made you uber adorable . I can see why yang's here , but Yang , you have to understand that Jaune dared me to find something embarassing about you . I didn't expect to see you in a nurse outfit that showed off WAY too much skin . And Weiss , this is about me hanging you , isn't it ? Actually , don't respond . Everyone knows that's why you're here . "

" And why exactly would vomit boy do that ? "

" Because you humiliated him in front of everyone with that flaming brownie prank that went horribly wrong . He wouldn't leave his house untill everyone forgot about it . "

" I'm telling you , Roman sabotaged the whole thing . "

" Bullshit , Roman was busy getting beaten up by Rex for that 800 Lien he owes him . "

" Will you two stop bickering already ?!" Weiss interupts .

" Shut up , ice queen . " Yang and I simeltaniously say .

" However , why is the 4th person in the overly large hood , damnit , Ruby , is that you ? "

" Nope . " Ezio Auditore's voice says from somewhere .

" Why are you here ? "

" I was sent to rescue you by the foating pineapple this Nora Valkyrie speaks of , but I'm waiting for the right moment . By the way , Yang has a whip , soo , you have fun with that . "

" Damnit . Well folks . " I start , turning to you , the reader .

" I'm afraid that we can't show this scene at all , so here's the chapter . I don't own RWBY , otherwise Yang would have an army of chibi Ruby's that would do her bidding . Also , i'd post the entire initiation , but i'm kinda about to get tortured . Sooo , enjoy while I figure a way out of this mess . Maybe I can finally make use of the chibi Blake I created . Oh well . Aslo , this chapter explains why exactly the story is called Walking Armory . Enjoy ! "

ULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-wait , she actually has a whip !? Hold on , why are Cinder and Adam here ? I haven't done anything to you yet ! W-wwait ! No ! You can't do this to me ! I'm the author ! N-nno ! Chibi Blake , HEEEEEEEEELP!

* * *

**Ballroom of Beacon **

Chaos is the only word describable due to the large amount of young children running about with no supervision throwing assorted colored balls everywhere . Why does Beacon even have this room ? Wait a second , I think we're in the wrong ballroom . Hold on , it says here in the script that time skipped to the lockeroom . We are in the completely wrong scene . Grab the cameras and the cue cards and lets go ! GLYNDA , you lied to me !

* * *

**The Lockeroom of Beacon , not the changing one Leo , you perverted sonofabitch**

" Hey , uh Eddy ? "

" Yeah Rex ? "

" You wanna hear about something weird I saw when they were serving breakfast ? "

" Not really. "

" Great ! So , uh , there was this girl eating pancakes . "

" Gee , you saw someone eat pancakes . That's sooo amazing , when's that supply drop supposed to get here ? "

"Nonononono , the thing is , she didn't even chew them . And it looked like she didn't even swallow the pancake . It was kinda like a noodle or something . "

" Ok , that's a little freaky . "

" Aaand , the supply drops coming in right about-"

Without warning , 2 medium sized metal crates crashed through the ceiling of the room , nearly crushing Rex in the process .

"-Now."

" Rex , how do you always know when stuffs about to happen ? " Edward questions his brother .

" That's something you will never find out , Eddy . However , I will say part of it comes from when I got lost in the woods for 2 months . "

" It's part of his semblence . " Yang cuts in , appearing from nowhere , holding a whip .

" And the surprise is ruined . Also , where have you been all morning ? And what's with the whip ? "

" Not important . " Yang quickly answers , throwing the whip aside .

" You were chasing that guy from last night , weren't you ? "

" Let's just say he won't be bothering me for a loong time . "

" Why were you chasing him ? " Eddy asks .

" What's in the boxes ? " Yang asks .

" Your dodging the question . "

" What's in the booxes ? "

" Yang , the se7en thing only works when I do it . "

" WHAT'S IN THE FUCKING BOXES ! " Yang yells, grabbing Rex by the throat , her lavender eyes turning blood red .

" Aaah , calm down . I just called in a favor . Stuff kinda happened to our weapons , so I just called for some interesting gear , and it arrived literaly 10 seconds ago . "

" Ohh . Now was that so hard ? " Yang asks with a smile on her face eyes returning to their original color .

" Your skull is . " Edward murrmers .

" What was that ? " Yang asks , the smile on her face now turning into a sadistic one as one of her eyes turned red .

" U-uh , nothing . Nothing at all . "

"Great . "

" You can put me down now . " Rex adds as Yang quite literaly dropped him .

" Ow . Anyway , let's see , Eddy , whatever's in this box is yours . " Rex says as he gestured towards a box with a symbol of a black shield with a blue outline .

" K . " Edward responded as he opened the box to examine it's contents , smiling with glee upon doing so .

" And I wonder what's in mine . " Rex said as he opened a box with an orange jagged dagger clashing against a black wrench , smiling upon seeing it's contents .

" Well , Yang . " Rex starts , closing his box

" We need to find a changing room . Now . " Edward finished , doing the same .

" Theres one down the hall on the left . "

" Danke , Yang " Rex quickly said in German as he began dragging his crate towards the changing room .

" Gratias tibi ago , Yang " Edward said in Latin as he began doing the same .

" Why are we the only ones that don't know a foreign language ? Weiss ? Ruby ? Vomit boy , maybe ? Aww , why am I all alone ? " Yang asks no one . " Wait, where is Ruby , anyway ? "

*Outside*

" How . Did you POSSIBLY end up in this situation , you dunce ? " Weiss asks , facepalming at the sight of Ruby , who somehow ended up stuck in a tree like an arrow .

" I have the tendency to sleepwalk into weird scenarios . One time , when I went to sleep at a slumber party , I woke up on a mountain the next day . "

" i'm not even going to question that . "

" You think this is crazy ? Wait untill you see uncle Victor . "

" Who is that ? "

" Something tells me that you don't want to know . Yet . "

" Riiiight . "

*Back in the lockeroom*

" Bleeeeh ! It's been 5 minutes. Where are those 2 ? " Yang questions , lying face first on the ground .

" Uh , whose Rex ? " a familiar voice asks Yang .

" My cousin . Well , one of them , at least . Hold on , is that you , vomit boy ? " Yang asked , face still on the floor .

" For the record , my name is Jaune . Jaune Arc . Short , sweet , rolls off the tounge . "

" Reaaaly ? "

" That's what my dad says . "

" Thaaats interesting . "

" Yeah . Soo , who are you and why are you lying on the floor ? "

" To answer your questions in order , my names Yang , and I slipped on a half eaten pancake that somehow got in here , and the leftover syrup on it got me stuck to the floor . My face is literaly glued to the floor ."

" Ok..." Jaune trails off , staring at a red-headed girl dressed kind of like a gladiator .

" I'll be back . " he states , walking off towards the girl .

" Wait , vom- err , Jaune ! Wait ! Aren't you gonna help me out here ? Gahh ! Stupid syrup . "

" Y'know , your not really stuck . Your just being lazy . " Yang heard Rex's voice say .

" True . And it's about time you go-" Yang started as she got up , but she stopped upon seeing Rex .

Rex now wore a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with Rex's emblem on the right shoulder , light denim jeans with black knee pads , a rattlesnake skin belt with dual pistol magazine pouches , and a Vale police department SWAT ballistic vest with ammo magazines for rifles , pistols , and shells in various positions on the vest , 2 pistols holstered on both sides of the vest , a knife in a sheath on the upper left side of the vest , entirely black steel-toe boots , gloves , and a futuristic looking silver watch with a green screen .

Additionally, there was an extra combat knife in a sheath on the left boot , and the most noticeable feature was the single large sharp tooth necklace around Rex's neck .

But that wasn't the end of it .

The last features of Rex's new outfit was the sword strapped to the left side of his waist , an M14 EBR rifle with an ACOG scope , foregrip , and and a laser sight , a large, blocky futuristic magnum like pistol in a holster on his back , what looked like a small , compact shotgun-like weapon in a holster on his back , and a pistol with a larger than average magazine in a holster on the left side of Rex's belt .

The sword's blade was a 25 inch long double edged black blade , and the grip of it was orange , complete with a black circular cross guard on both sides , along with what looked like a small orange trigger behind it attatched to the grip , a noticable feature of the sword being 2 small orange barrels running halfway along both sides of the blade , another noticable feature being what looked like the end of a small square magazine replacing the pommel of the sword .

" Whoooah . Look at you , Deus REX Machina . " was Yang's reaction as she slolwy inspected Rex .

" Heh , that one was actually funny . "

" What was that ? "

" Nothing . " was Rex's snappy reply .

" . So , um , where's Eddy ? "

" _Hahahahahaa!" _ A voice that sounded almost as if it were on the other end of a radio laughed .

Rex ,Yang , and pretty much everyone else turned to the source of the laugh , only to see a person in a rather large suit of body armor , making their eyes grow wide

The heavy suited figure wore a blue jumpsuit like outft with a black Improved Outer Tactical Vest with multiple ammo pouches with blue light machine gun magazines and assorted 40mm grenades and a large kukri in a sheath , large black shoulder pads , a black mix of elbow pads and forearm armor , black gloves , leg armor , boots , and a large black neck gorget .

The distinguishing feature was the black riot helmet with a black faceplate with a blue skull painted onto it .

In the armored man's gloved hands was an entirely black M249 SAW wih a blue magazine , a mounted grenade launcher , a black foregrip , and a holographic sight with a blue circle with crosshairs in it . A name was scratched onto the left side of it . It read ; Big Boomer .

Strapped to the walking suit of armor's back was a large black fireaxe with a chrome head .

Holstered to the armored figure's right hip was a silver .50 pistol , multiple magazines for it strapped to the right side of the vest .

Painted onto the armored figure's right shoulder was a black shield with a blue outline .

" Is that you Eddy ? " Rex asked curiously .

" _From now on , Rex , you may refer to me as , THE SKULLDOZER ! " _The armored figure shouted , thrusting his light machine gun in the air .

" Whatever , guy with the voice modifier . " Rex said non-interestedly .

" _C'mon , you know you like the name . "_

_"_ Yeah , I do . At least turn off the voice modifier for now . " Rex admitted .

" Ok . " Edward said in a slight childish yet normal voice .

" Great . Now everyone , let's check our gear and make sure it - " Rex starts .

"-Is fully operational ! " an old voice finishes .

" Palpatine , I already told you , I don't have enough money in this fics budget for your battle of the bands go-cart space race fireworks show mega crossover 5-parter with Hellsing Ultimate chapter . Most of the budget is going towards my other 2 fics . Go home . " I say , appearing on top of Edward's head , bruised and in tattered battle attire .

" Aww. " Emperor Palpatine and Alucard said in unison , walking away .

" Alucard , you can stay ! " I quickly shout .

"Yaay!" The vampire cheered before exploding into a pile of confetti.

" How did you escape ! " Yang questions , pointing at me accusingly .

" I have my ways , Xiao Long , I have my ways . " I say , holding a set of keys .

" Can you get off of my head ? "

" No . "

" _THEN THE SKULLDOZER MUST CRUSH YOU ! " _Edward shouts in his modified voice , aiming his LMG at my head with one hand .

" We will meet again , Xiao Long ! Adios ! " I quickly blurt , fading away into dust .

" Auf wiedershen ! " Rex calls after me .

" Ok , soo , let's get our gear checked . We'll be leaving any minute , seriously , where is Ruby ? "

" The "skulldozer" and I agree . " Rex says as he withdrew his magnum-like pistol and began checking it .

The other 2 siblings walked off in different directions , Edward turning off his voice modifier .

Meanwhile , an almost exhaused Weiss walked in from a nearby door , scanning the room untill he spotted a specific brown haired teen examining a pistol .

Nodding to herself , she walked over to him , tapping him on the shoulder when she reached him .

" Is that you Ruby ? " he questions , performing a military about face .

" Oh , Weiss , it's you . " he said , surprised .

" Hello . Hm , you seem , prepared for this . " she said , looking him up and down (not in that way) with interest .

" You should see Eddy . " Rex said somewhat flattered , holstering his pistol and drawing a knife that looked futuristic in the process .

" And where exactly is , WHAT THE !?"

" Hello - ack-aherm, _I meant , 'Sup ? " _Edward said as he walked by , activating his voice modifier ._  
_

" Is that your brother in the oversized armor ? " Weiss questions as she revertedd her gaze towards Rex , who was still examining the knife .

" He always had an interest in heavy armored suits . He called them "Juggernaut" suits . Interesting name , don't you think ? "

" Probably to hide from the pain . "

" Geez , Schnee , that's a bit dark , you think so ? " Rex said , slightly disturbed .

" I'm just saying , maybe theres someone who fears treatment , so he uses armor as his personal wall that blocks out the outside world . "

" My god , your going all dark author style , what's with that ? "

" It's just a theory . "

" What're you getting at Schnee ? " Rex asked suspiciously , putting his knife away .

" Rex , I know you and Edward are faunus . And I can help you . "

" Woman , if you're implying that I or my brother had a screwed up life growing up , you're wrong !" Rex says , a bit angered by the heiress' statement .

' Shoot ! There goes trying to use pity . Think Schnee , THINK!' Weiss thought to herself franticly .

" I-i never implied that . I just , merely wanted to help you through initiation , that's all . "

" Well , implying that my brother has an armor fetish so he can hide from emotional scars is a screwed up way of showing it . Besides , i'm pretty sure me and Edward can handdle ourselves without you , especially with our new gear . "

" Are you serious , Rex ? You know who I am , this could be you and your brother's chance of fame . You could be the ones lucky enough to be paired with a SCHNEE . Do you have ANY idea as to how that could boost your reputation at all ? "

" Telling people our dad is Chief of Police is enoughfor them to like us . As , interesting, as your offer is , I think me, Eddy , and whoever else we get paired up with us can do fine without you . "

" Your loss. " Weiss shrugged before walking away , angered .

'Incompetent fool . There goes my chance of seeing his semblence up close .But , if I can find a way to track him or lure him to me , he'll be forced to pair up with me , good god , why am I so interested in his abilities ? After all , i'm just very curious about him in general . He just seems so , familiar . I don't know why. No matter . i WILL find out what you're hiding , Tools , that's a promise . If , you're hiding something . ' Weiss thought-speeched to herself . That should be a real thing .

_" SKULLDOZER!" _Edward screamed in his modified voice from somewhere Rex couldn't see , resulting in a femenine scream .

*About 2.5 seconds later*

"_Ahhhhhhaggghghgghgaaaaaaaa! " _A robotic-voiced teen in armor screamed , slamming into a locker near Rex with a red and yellow spear pinning him to the locker by the left sleeve of his jumpsuit , as Rex stood unflinching as he checked his boots .

" You tried to scare some girl , didn't you ? " Rex asked , never taking his eyes off of his left boot .

" I scared a guy . The girl did this to me . " Edward responded , gesturing to the the spear pinning him .

" Sorrry . I get suprised easily . " the red haired woman said , retrieving her spear from Edwards sleeve.

"If anything , I'm sorry about Edward . He sometimes takes things a bit seriously . I'm Rex . " Rex responds , still adjusting the sheath on his left boot .

" Pyrrah Nikos . "

"Pleasure to meet you."

' Will all first-year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation ? Again , all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately . " Glynda Goodwitches voice says from an intercomn .

" Well , it's time to go . " Rex says , standing up .

" C'mon Eddy , er , "Skulldozer" . " Rex said , a bit mockingly .

" _Skulldozer ! Yeah ! Rex , today is the day where the Grimm are gonna be against the wall and **I **will be the fucking wall ! Let's do this ! But first , I require coffee . "_ Edward says , jogging after Rex . who'd walked away a fair distance .

" Ich werde die Emerald Forest rot mit den Geschöpfen der Grimms Blut zu malen . " Rex quietly said to himself in german , a sadistic smile on his face as his eyes breifly shined orange before reverting back to their original purple color .

**Beacon Cliff , a short while later...**

At the cliff of Beacon , multiple large rows of first year students were lined up on grey lauch pads before Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch .

All except one.

" _Why can't any one of you get this right !? I already told the last 11 of you ; __THIS ! COFFEE ! IS ! DE-CAFF! " _Edward shouts in his modified voice as he kicked some random secretary off of a cliff while throwing a mug of coffee at her in the process .

" Mr Tools , are you finished kicking our secretaries off of the cliff ? " Professor Ozpin asks in his emotionless tone , an unamused Glynda standing near him with a scroll in her hands .

" Finished sir . And with all due respect , I would like for you to refer to me as the _SKULLDO-"_

" Get back on your launch pad , Tools . " Glynda demands in a no-nonesense tone .

" _Yes mam . " _ Edward responds , promptly moving back onto the square launch pad .

" Now , as I was saying before we lost 12 secretaries , one of them being Glynda's essential replacement-" the headmaster starts .

" Wait , what ? " Glynda questions .

" For years , you have trained to become warriors , and today , your abilities will be evaluated in The Emerald Forest . "

" Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today. "

" Say what now ? " Ruby quietly questions .

" These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time hereat Beacon , so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with .

Ruby quietly let out some uncomprehensible noise .

" That being said , the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years . "

" Wh-WHAA!?"

" THATS a reliable way to decide things. " Rex said sarcasticly .

" You know what else is reliable ? " The headmaster questions .

" Dear god , not again . " Glynda said to herself , burying her face in her free hand .

" What exactly would that be ? "

" PING ! "

" Why did Sam Fishers goggles turn on ? " Someone questions as they tun to the agent .

" Don't look at me , I left mine at home . " he said , putting his hands up in the "i didn't do it" position

As if on cue , what sounded like an encrypted radio transmission being intercepted began playing from an unknown source , gradually getting louder and closer to the students on the cliff .

"What is that noi-whablughblah! " Rex said as some invisible source knocked him onto the ground face first , the noise stopping as he hit the ground.

" _Now go to the forums , and cry like the little bitch you are ! "_ Another modified voice yelled to Rex , except it wasn't as deep or scary as Edward's .

" _The_ heck was that ? ! " Rex asked , getting up .

Annd again , as if on cue , someone materialized behind Rex , lowerig his right leg as if he just kicked the crap out of someone . _  
_

Said figure wore a SWAT-like outfit , only it was entirely black , and instead of a balacava , the figure wore a black half gas mask and a pair of night-vision goggles .

" Mathew , why exactly are your goggles on ? ' The headmaster questions as the figure walked towards him .

" _It's part_ _of the cloaker protocol __ , sir . In daytime, my eyes are stinging like hell , but I manage . I think i'm going blind in my left eye . " _

" Lemme guess , you hired someone to kick the crap out of people if they question your logic ? Why exactly does that make sense and why does he has a slight lisp ? " Rex questions the cloaker .

" _SHUT UP , MAGGOT ! "_ Mathew yells before roundhouse kicking Rex in the chest , once again knocking him to the GROOUUUUND ! I don't need your handouts !

That was wierd .

" Precisely , Mr Tools . " Ozpin says taking a small sip of the infnite coffee cup .

" Want to hear me tempt fate ? " Rex asks Weiss , who is standing next to him .

"No . "

" I suppose you have a puma that mauls people when Matthew isn't available . Doesn't that make sense ? " Rex questions the headmaster .

Withot warning , a puma dropped from nowhere and began clawing Rex , growling , roaring , and atttempting to bite into his arm .

" ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME !? " he yells before drawing the magnum on his back and firing into the cat's head twice , killing it .

" Fluffy ? " the headmaster quietly said .

" _You know life has it in for you when you get mauled on initiation day before you see any Grimm . " _Edward said , a bit noninterestedly .

" Caaan I try on your voice thingy ? " a girl with orange hair with a grenade launcher on her back standing next to Edward asked .

" _No . "_ He responded , looking out at the seemingly endless forest .

" Can I try on the suit then ? "

" _No . "_

" Can you imitate a sloth ? "

" _No ! "_

" Nora , please leave the heavy infantryman alone . " a teen with a single pink streak in his hair and pink eyes said .

" Okey dokey , Ren ! . " she responds cheerfully .

" _Thanks . "_

" Now , erm , as I was saying-" The headmaster starts , wiping away a tear . "- After you've partnered up , make your way to the northern end of the forest . You will meet opposition along the way . Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path , or you will die . " he finished in a , god , why , GRIMM tone .

" Thaat- " I sarcasticly start as Mathew suddenly loomed over me from behind , goggles glowing angrily. "- is completely necessary . Am I right , guys ? Guys ? Anyone ? Am I right ? Guy-"

" Shut up . " Nora says , slugging me across the jaw .

" Shutting up now . " I say , rubbng my left jaw .

" You will be monitered and graded for the duriation of your training . But our instructors will not intervene . You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path , containing several relics . Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff . We'll regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately . Are there any questions ? "

" Um , sir ? " Jaune nervously asks .

" Good . ' The headmaster states , ignoring Jaune . " Take your positions . "

Upon saying those words , everyone took some type of battle stance , Edward holding his axe in his left hand while he rested his light machine gun against his right shoulder with the other , Rex with his left foot forward while his right hand gripped his swords handle .

" Um , sir ? I've got um , a qestion ." Jaune asked as a launch pad fired off a student at the end of the first row of students . Not Saints Row , Leo , you -, gahh ! Why do I bother with you ?

" So this , landing strategy thing , what is it ? You're , like , dropping us off , right ? "

Two more students were launched .

" No . You will be falling . " the headmaster responds GRIMMLY , damn your puns yang .

Another student was launched .

" Ohh . I see . So , did you like , hand out parachutes for us ? " Jaune asked as three more students , Ren , Nora and me .

"WHEEEEE!" Nora cheers with glee .

" Is anyone else thinking of Red Vs Blue right now ?! And where'd that Matthew guy go ? " I yell as Ifly .

" No . You will be using your own landing strategy . " The headmaster responds to Jaune .

" You ready for this , Schnee ? " Rex asked Weiss with a cocky smile as he donned a pair of black sunglasses .

" Pfft . Am I ? " Weiss jokingly responds .

" _Are you ? "_ Edward asked before he and someone with mideval like armor were launched .

" Of course I am , you dolt ! " she yelled after him as she was launched .

' Let's do this . ' Rex thought hapily to himself as he was launched .

Towards the end of the first row , Yang looked towards Ruby , winking as she also donned a pair of sunglasses before being launched , Ruby smiling to herself before she was also launched .

" Uh huh , yeah . So , what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Jaune yelled as he was launched , therefore ending the first row of students .

Today is the day they've been waiting for .

* * *

Yeeeeah ! Initiation is underway . Will the students survive ? Will Jaune land safely ? WAS Weiss ready for this ? WHO KNOWS ! Heres a sneek peak for next chappie :

* * *

As the group fought against the grunts , the higher ups and their leader watched from a distance .

" Once the grunts tire them out , we deploy IT and THEM " the leader coldly said , having no real regard for anyones lives .

" Boss ? " one of the figures responds .

" Yeah ? "

" These grunts are just mindless sentries . The real soldiers are on the ship ."

" Smart . You know I care about my soldiers . " The leader of the group said as he smirked under his mask .

" Which makes testing these new super-weapons more worthwhile . "

"You mean ? " the female figure said .

" Yes , i do . Let's see how these teenagers handle our superior advantage . " he responded as he looked into a futuristic wrist mounted device , pressing a button on it . A few seconds later , a phone call had been initiated .

" Corporal Jun .. " he spoke into the device .

" Yes sir ? " a voice on the other end asked .

" We'e commencing Operation T-Strike . Make sure the prototype is ready . "

" Got it sir . We're prepping the Mark Iv Spider sentry and warping in the Heavy Terror Troopers to your location . The sentry will be ready in ETA 5 minutes . The Troopers will be there in T-Minus 30 seconds . "

" Alright . And Corporal . "

" Yes sir ? "

" Make sure the terror troopers are **angry **. They operate MUCH better that way . "

" Yes sir . " the corporal responded as multiple loud inhuman roars were heard on the other end , along with an alarm of some kind . The call ended there .

Things were about to get UGLY .

* * *

Mymymy , who are these mysterious figures ? Why are they in the Emerald Forest ? What are Terror Troopers ? What is the spider sentry ? Find out next time on ;

A Walking Armory !

And now , The late night show , Vale edition ! Starring ; Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall , Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren , this sock , and guest starring tonights episode , Let's give a round of appluase for GLYNDA GOODWITCH !

*Hosted by Ap0c0ly 2 and Blake Belladonna . *


End file.
